dclegendaryuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Thea Queen
Early Life Thea Queen was the second child of Moira and Robert Queen. She grew up at their mansion with many friends. But she always looked up to her older brother, Oliver. Oliver and his best friend, Tommy were often out at night which made Thea sneak out at an early age. She wanted to be with Oliver, but he never let her. One day, Thea's father and brother were lost at the sea. Both were believed to be dead which put Thea in a depression. Her whole world went down which made her go out and party. Moira lost control of her daughter, but she soon married a new man, Walter Steele. Walter helped Thea get on with her life. He even made her quit smoking marijuana. Vigilante of Star City Oliver returned to Star City after five years which made Thea finally accept her father's death. She had never really accepted that the two were dead, but when Oliver confirmed their father to be dead, she could finally get peace. At the same time, a vigilante was seen in Star City. He was called Green Arrow and Thea liked him. She knew he did good, but she was also a bit afraid of him as she didn't know his limits. When being out with Laurel Lance, Thea's purse was stolen by a boy named Roy Harper. The two later got to know each other and even became lovers. Thea soon learned Roy had become Green Arrow's sidekick, Speedy. This made her want to meet the hero, but Roy told her Green Arrow didn't let her. It didn't take long until Roy left Star City to join the Teen Titans. Speedy Thea feared the worst would happen to Roy as he had started to use drugs. It wasn't the smaller drugs like she used to use, but the heavy ones. Heroin was the most usual he used. Now, afraid of her old lover's life, she went into her depression again. Oliver learned of this and wanted to help, but Thea only pushed him away. After a while, Thea realized Oliver was never there for her. She confronted him with this as he showed her the Arrow bunker. Her brother was the Green Arrow. Wanting to help, Thea became the new Speedy and fought alongside Oliver and his new sidekick, Artemis. It didn't take long until Artemis joined the Teen Titans which left Thea as the only real sidekick. But after a mission, Thea learned Tommy's father, Malcolm Merlyn, was her biological father. Because of this, she left Star City to find herself again and get rid of the depression. Arrowette Thea moved to Japan after learning about her real father. While being there, she ran into Kyodai Ken, a man who trained alongside Bruce Wayne years ago. Ken trained Thea for a couple of months until Malcolm found them. Malcolm told Thea he wanted to help her, but she didn't trust him, at least not at first. Merlyn stayed with her for some time and gained her trust. He then took her with him as he left for Finland. In Finland, Malcolm began to train Thea to become the best of the best. She hated the training, but her desire to become as good as her brother made her keep going. She soon realized Malcolm had plans for her to join him in his next attempt to kill Oliver which made the two duel. Thea lost the due but was able to cut Malcolm's hand off. This gave her time to escape. Getting back to Star City, Thea joined the Teen Titans and Arrowette. She had now created her own identity and fought alongside other heroes. Thea stayed on the team until the Teen Titans became the Titans and had Nightwing as the leader.